Love Bye Love
by ZmCa
Summary: Tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu aku tertawa pelan lalu mengelus tangannya yang mencengkram sendok terlalu erat, "Hari ini hari jadi kita. Aku ingin memberimu kebahagiaan." /YunJae Yaoi/-Z


**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, real person fanfiction, hurt, broken YunJae**

_Rate : T_

_**Disclaimer: Themselves**_

_Read this slowly... Minim deskripsi dan DRABBLE!_

* * *

.

Aku melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

_Dia terlambat 15 menit._

Mendesah pelan, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia yang mengajakku untuk makan siang hari ini tetapi dia malah terlambat. Dengan gundah aku mengangkat cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Cepatlah datang Jae, jangan buat aku berfikiran negatif tentangmu.

.

* * *

.

**Love Bye Love**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

_NP: Love Bye Love – __**DB5K**_

.

* * *

.

"Maaf Yun aku terlambat. Kau tahukan ibuku sangat cerewet sehingga menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu terlebih dahulu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturannya. Tanpa kusuruh dia sudah menduduki kursi dan memanggil pelayan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," jawabnya singkat. Matanya sibuk menulusuri daftar menu, "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya sambil sekilas melirikku.

Aku memijat tengkukku sejenak, "Hari ini aku kurang enak badan. Cuaca buruk sekali," keluhku padanya dan hanya dibalas tawa singkat.

Aku tersenyum melihat tawanya. Kalian tahu, dia kekasihku. Orangnya baik dan jujur.

Setelah selesai memilih makanan yang dia inginkan, Jaejoong merenganggkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu menatapku, "Tidak pesan?"

"Tidak lapar. Ibuku tadi mampir ke kantorku dan membawa bekal. Jadi aku sudah makan," balasku. Dia mengangguk-angguk lucu menganggapi ucapanku.

Dan setelah itu seketika kami berdua kehilangan topik. Aku hanya menyesap kopiku dan dia bersenandung sambil memukul-mukul jarinya ke atas meja membentuk irama. Sampai makanan yang dia pesan datang dan aku mengulum senyum melihat dia tampak tak sabar menunggu sang pelayan untuk meletakan makanannya di atas meja.

"Selamat makan!"

.

.

Aku puas walaupun hanya melihatnya makan dengan rakus. Membantunya membersihkan noda di sudut bibirnya atau mengejek cara makannya yang terburu-buru. Dia menimpali ucapanku dengan ungkapan-ungkapan yang bisa membuatku tertawa lepas.

Sifatnya manis dan periang. Membuatku makin mencintainya.

Dan kuulangi lagi, dia selalu mengungkapkan kejujuran. _Hal yang selalu membuatku takut._

"Jae, bagaimana kabar Yi Han-_ah_?" tanyaku setelah mengacak rambutnya gemas. Dia tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Oh! Lihat ekspresinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang temanku?" selidik Jaejoong sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku kepikiran saja," balasku ringan.

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya dan menatap makanannya yang tinggal sedikit. Hey, tubuhnya jujur. Gerak-geriknya menunjukan dia sedang gelisah, "Dia baik-baik saja," Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan tampak terpaksa membuat senyuman.

Aku balas tersenyum saat dia tersenyum. Ibu jariku mengelus cincin _couple_ kami yang tersemat di jari manis, "Aku dengar dia putus dari kekasihnya."

"ng... i-iya."

Kepalaku terasa berdenyut tiba-tiba. Aku menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat takut, "Tapi katanya dia sudah mendapat kekasih lagi."

Jaejoong mencengkram sendoknya dengan erat. Tangannya bergetar, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Nafasnya berat.

Aku menopang daguku dan menatap matanya. Kuberikan senyuman tulus yang membuat tangannya semakin mencengkram sendoknya erat, "YiHan orang yang sangat baik, ya. Dia periang dan mapan. Sifatnya juga disukai bayak orang," gumamku sambil tetap menatap Jaejoong—kekasihku, "Tidak sepertiku yang mudah cemburu dan emosi. Iya kan Jae?"

Jaejoong memutuskan kontak mata kami. Dia menatap keluar jendela yang sedang turun salju, "A-apa maksudmu?" suaranya bergetar, "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu!?" pekiknya.

Reaksi Jaejoong sangat jujur. Aku melepas cincin _couple_ kami dan mengenggamnya erat.

Aku tahu dia berselingkuh dibelakangku. _Aku tahu_.

_Tek_

Aku meletakkan cincin yang ada dalam genggamanku ke atas meja. Mengesernya mendekati Jaejoong, "Maukah kau memberikan ini kepadanya?"

Aku tersenyum merelakannya kami berpisah. Sedangkan Jaejoong memandang _horror_ apa yang aku lakukan. Dia menggeleng kecil sambil menatapku.

Tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu aku tertawa pelan lalu mengelus tangannya yang mencengkram sendok terlalu erat, "Hari ini hari jadi kita. Aku ingin memberimu kebahagiaan."

_Double syok_. Jaejoong kembali tersentak.

"Kau lupa ya?" candaku, "Dengar Jae. Aku tahu kau menjadi kekasihnya"—Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya. Aku hanya mengusap tangannya sebentar,—"_Gwaenchana_. Aku tahu kau tidak bahagia denganku sehingga mencari yang lain," aku kembali tersenyum kepadanya. Tidak pernah bosan melakukan ini, "Tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Y-yun..."

"Kita berpisah baik-baik. Sambutlah kebahagiaanmu, sayang," aku bangkit berdiri. Mengecup dahinya sejenak memberikan kecupan perpisahan, "Aku akan bayar _bill_-nya," ku usap sisi wajahnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak menolehku dan masih menatap titik semu di hadapannya.

"_**Annyeong, chagya**_," bisikku sebelum berlalu.

.

.

Keluar dari restoran itu, aku mengacak wajahku. Menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanan.

Aku masih tidak percaya kami berpisah. Hubungan kami yang berjalan tepat 1 tahun ini berakhir dengan perselingkuhan. _Menyedihkan_.

Mengigit bawah menahan tangis. Aku sedih sekali. Memang dia bukan kekasih pertamaku, tetapi aku mencintainya. Sangat!

Tetapi saat dia tidak bisa mencapai bahagia bersamaku, kenapa harus aku paksakan? Bukan berarti aku _sok tahu_ seenaknya menentukan apa dia bahagia denganku atau tidak. Tapi lihat dia... dia tidak akan berselingkuh jika dia tidak bisa meraih kebahagiaan denganku. Manusia berselingkuh karena tidak puas dengan pasangannya, kan?

Aku menaiki bus yang mengarah ke kantorku. Pekerjaanku hanya karyawan biasa dari suatu perusahaan yang biasa. Aku tidak mapan mungkin itu salah satu faktor yang membuat Jaejoong kurang bahagia denganku. Aku lahir dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana dan pergi ke Seoul untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. _Aku bertemu Jaejoong di sini._

Terlahir di keluarga yang keras dan penuh tekanan dan krisis ekonomi mendidiku menjadi pribadi yang tegas dan terkadang egois. Jaejoong pasti tidak akan tahan dengan sifatku.

Aku menepuk pipiku kasar. Kau harus bisa melupakannya Jung. Kau Jung Yunho yang kuat!

Biarkan Jaejoong mendapatkan kebahagiannya.

Hari ini, di siang yang bersalju, aku terdiam di sudut bus menatap salju turun sambil menangisi cintaku yang kandas dalam hati.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

**.—Side Story—.**

_**Jaejoong POV**_

Kami berpisah?

Aku hanya bisa memegang kedua cincin couple kami dalam isakan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Yunho melepaskanku dengan tenang dan merelakan hubungan kami berakhir.

Aku akui aku berselingkuh. Aku tergoda dengan pesona YiHan sehingga kami berhubungan di balik Yunho. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku masih mencintai Yunho. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan YiHan, aku lebih memilih Yunho.

Oh Tuhan...

Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Berselingkuh saat aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Seharusnya aku merasa cukup dengan Yunho. Tetapi kenapa aku meminta lebih?

_Egois. Egois. Egois. Egois. Egois..._

Sekarang hubungan kami selesai dan aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apa aku harus memutuskan YiHan dan meminta Yunho kembali? Berengsek, aku terlihat murahan.

_._

"_Mianhae, Yunho-ah..."_

.

Kini, aku tidak menghitung berapa kali aku memikirkannya di sela-sela pekerjaanku. Atau tengah malam saat tidak bisa tertidur. Malam hari saat merindunya, aku meringkuk dalam sunyi dan bermonolog memintanya kembali.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa meminta Yunho kembali.

Aku yang berengsek ini tidak bisa memintanya kembali.

Ah, _how a sad ending_...

* * *

**~..:::..~**

**You can't hold two different things.**

**~..:::..~**

* * *

Halo, _Z here_. Lama tak jumpa ^^

Cara penulisanku terasa berubah drastis, ya? Sehabis _writer block_ malah jadi seperti ini, belum lagi ide-ide yang berada dikepalaku penuh dengan ide baru. _Pabbo_, Z kenapa tidak memikirkan lanjutan FF lama.

Fanfic ini terbuat begitu saja saat mendengarkan lagu **_Love Bye Love._**Aku ingin membuat cerita dengan cara berpisah yang manis. Aku suka sekali saat Yunho memberi cincin _couple_ mereka.

.

Aku berusaha untuk dapat melanjutkan fanfiction yang lama. Dukung aku, _ne_?

.

Lalu, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menemukan fanfic DB5K di fandom ini. Sebuah alasan lain mengapa aku muncul (mungkin). Banyak yang _hiatus_, ya? Untuk author DB5K semangat! ^^,

.

Kunjungi _wordpress_ku (walau belum ada yang aku _update_ ^^,) **zknow . wordpress . com **[hilangkan spasi]

.

Sign,

Z


End file.
